Zachary and the Summer Sisters
''Zachary and the Summer Sisters ''is a 2017 American adult computer animated erotic thriller film directed by Kathryn Bigelow, produced by Kathryn Bigelow, Mark Boal, Bradley Cooper and Todd Phillips and written by Mark Boal. It stars the voice of Regan Burns. Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Annapurna Pictures in the US and Warner Bros. Pictures in international markets and produced by First Light Productions and Joint Effort, the film released on August 4, 2017. Details Directed by Kathryn Bigelow Produced by Kathryn Bigelow Mark Boal Bradley Cooper Todd Phillips Written by Mark Boal Starring Regan Burns Production companies First Light Productions Joint Effort Distributed by United States: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Annapurna Pictures International: Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date August 4, 2017 Plot In the dining room, Zachary Bortz asks Grace and Lexia if they're his favorite lesbians as they are his best friends. They say yes and they kiss him on the cheeks. Alexa then suggests that Zachary has sex with every girl who had a modeling career. Zachary accepts this after told by her that the girl needs to use condoms or take a birth control pill before hopping into bed to avoid pregnancy. Zachary then sits on his couch and tells Lucy everything Alexa told him. Lucy accepts this too and takes off her clothes to lounge on the couch, naked. Then they have sex with Zachary clothed and Lucy naked. After that, Grace and Lexia enter the living room and tells Zachary that Alexa wants him to have sex with every model the entire month and she wants him to have sex with Madison first. The three friends head into his bedroom and they have a threesome. The next day, Madison has asked them to deliver bathroom supplies to her. Ava and Courtney go with Zachary, Grace and Lexia and they see Madison on the couch, naked. The three friends make sexual comments to her and she endures them. Madison then plans to have sex with Zachary at 10pm that night and he accepts it. When Zachary, Grace and Lexia get back to the house, Zachary asks Grace and Lexia to get his deodorant for him. He uses it then tells the audience that it is important to use deodorant every day so that we smell good for people around us. Voice cast Main character *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz Recurring characters *Allison Brie as Alexis Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Nancy Cartwright as Ava Bortz *Yeardley Smith as Courtney Bortz *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Katy Perry as Me-Mow Bortz *Beth Littleford as Lucy Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Portia Doubleday as Alex Bortz *Ellen DeGeneres as Shea Bortz *Anne Hathaway as Madison Bortz Release The film was scheduled for release on August 4, 2017 so that Annapurna Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and First Light Productions would release it with the wide release of Detroit. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would release Detroit in Asia, Central Europe, Germany, Latin America, Middle East and Scandinava with Annapurna Pictures releasing it in the US while both studios would release this film everywhere. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated MA15+ for strong crude sexual humour, nudity and coarse language. BBFC rating The film is rated 18 for strong sex and references, nudity and very strong language. IMDA rating The film is rated R21 for homosexual content, sexual scenes, nudity and coarse language. MPAA rating The film is rated R for sequences of disturbing behavior involving pervasive strong crude and sexual content including graphic dialogue, full frontal nudity and language throughout. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated III for strong sexuality, nudity, strong sexual references and very strong language. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on November 7, 2017. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #Zachary and the Summer Sisters/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #Zachary and the Summer Sisters/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #Zachary and the Summer Sisters/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #Zachary and the Summer Sisters/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links Zachary and the Summer Sisters at Fanon Wiki Category:2017 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:First Light Productions films Category:Joint Effort films